


[Podfic of] New Rule, by Bexless

by shiningartifact



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch-black basement sex for Algernon Mouse :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] New Rule, by Bexless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Rule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231163) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



 

To download the audiobook (M4B), click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ub4ciskkj53iryf/New_Rule.m4b)** and then click to download the file.

To download the MP3, click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4wltnnnzyzm/New_Rule.mp3)** and then click to download the file.

Or you can listen here:

 

**Author's Note:**

> So much thanks to the lovely [aneas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aneas) for the cover art!
> 
> Mini-picspam/primer for Frank, Gerard, and MCR can be seen at [my original livejournal post](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/11910.html#cutid1).


End file.
